Wish Upon a Meteor Shower
by DrMaggieXD
Summary: The sand sibs come home from a tiring mission, and are lucky enough to have witnessed a rare meteor shower. Each make their own wish but... most wishes come out horribly wrong right? This is one of those times.
1. Making the wishes

It was late afternoon, and the sand siblings finally finished their B-ranked mission.

Temari and Kankuro were so exhausted, but Gaara was walking as if there wasn't very much of an activity.

They finally reached the house, and Gaara, in a hurried way, sat down on the couch before anyone (specifically Kankuro) could invade it. Kankuro gave a look of defeat, and lay down on the floor.

Temari went to the kitchen to get a cold, refreshing glass of water.

"Damn! That was one heck of a tiring mission", shouted Kankuro. "Because of that, Karasu has to be fixed all over again!"

He heard his stomach rumble, and quickly went to the kitchen to get a bite.

Slowly, he searched the shelves for something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Temari.

"My leftover junk food. Have you seen it?"

"Ah. I think I saw Gaara eating some junkfood yesterday…"

Kankuro looked at Gaara with an angry face. He was about to teach him a lesson when Gaara looked at him with his 'death glare'.

"Never mind" said Kankuro.

He went towards the refrigerator and started looking for something. Temari just stared at him for a good 5 minutes, until she finally asked.

"What are you looking for this time?"

"My leftover hamburger"

"Oh. Yesterday, Gaara was munching on one…"

Kankuro turned towards his brother helplessly. But Gaara retained the same look.

"I was hungry."

Kankuro couldn't take it anymore.

"Gaara, whenever you want to eat something, please ask if it belongs to someone!" he shouted.

Gaara just stared at him. Kankuro let out a heavy sigh, and stated:

"I'm going to bed."

"What? Right now?" asked their older sister. "There is a meteor shower appearing tonight! Wouldn't it be nice if we could watch it together as a family?"

"Yeah, it would be nice, but I'm really tired Temari…" said Kankuro as he groggily went up to the stairs.

"Fine! Then it would be just me and Gaara watching the rare meteor shower!"

"I think it would be just you, Temari."

Temari turned around to see Gaara in the kitchen holding an apple.

"I'm tired too. If you'll excuse me, I would want to rest."

He then went up towards his bedroom.

Temari was now all alone in the living room.

"Fine then, I'll watch the meteor shower alone in my bedroom!" she shouted to no one.

Gaara POV

Hmph.

I can't believe Temari would be so pumped up just because of some lousy meteor shower.

I slowly went up to my room, and heard Temari's faint scream downstairs. What can I say? She is the older sister so she must be the motherly one.

Finally, I reached the room. I opened the door, closed it in a hurried manner, and plopped on top of the bed. I lay still; trying to count how many people I killed this mission. Hmm…

7? 12? I think I killed 15 people today…

Sigh…

I guess I'll forever be a killer…

I slowly tried to remember the times uncle Yashamaru spent with me. My heart ached upon seeing the fake smile he always showed me.

I was so angry, that I noticed the sand was uncontrollably swirling around me. I tried to gather myself once more, and finally, each and every grain of sand came back into my gourd.

I sighed heavily.

"I wonder what it's like to be loved", I thought out loud.

I know my siblings love me …

But I just don't feel it. I really can't feel it at all.

"Maybe they're still afraid of me"

Or probably of the monster in me.

Then I remembered…

"Yeah, there was going to be a meteor shower tonight", I told myself as I stared at the ceiling.

I also recalled the times little Temari (she was 6 years old) would blab about wishing upon a star…

"What if it's true?" I muttered to myself.

I stood up, and hurriedly opened the window.

And I saw a star.

She was there, shining so bright, as if she had a lot of power in her. The whole night was bright because of her. But it's as if all the other stars wer afraid of her because…

She is the only star I saw tonight. She was all alone.

Suddenly, my heart ached some more. I was on the verge of crying, until I saw …

A shooting star.

And another one.

And another one!

Suddenly, the whole sky was filled with shooting stars!

"Hmm. So this must be the meteor shower Temari was blabbing about"

I closed my eyes…

And wished.

Kankuro's POV

"Damn!"

I slammed my fist on the wall. Then I realized that Suna walls are tough and hard.

"Ouch…"

I regretted doing the action, and lay down on the bed.

"What's with that guy? Now I have to sleep with an empty stomach… and it's all his fault!"

After a few seconds, silence filled my room. I glanced up at Karasu on the corner of my room, and saw that he needed some repairs…

Life of a puppeteer is so hard. Especially if you have a killer younger brother.

"Sometimes I just wish that he would open up to me… or act like a real brother… one whom I can count on, or tell jokes with!

Suddenly I imagined myself telling Gaara a joke. A few minutes later my corpse is found by a bunch of Suna shinobi.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Sigh. If only I could be a good big brother to the little brat…" I muttered to myself.

I tried to imagine scenes of a happy family. The kind of family with two boys… one younger, the other older. I saw in my mind the happy faces they're showing because of each other. How they spend time together. I also saw the older one giving the younger one a piggy-back ride…

"Oh how I wish he were like that…"

Suddenly I remembered the bunch of shooting stars coming. I quickly sat up, ran towards the window (tripped on Karasu while on the process), and opened it.

The night sky is so beautiful. I thought I was going to see a sky full of stars, but I only saw one.

One bright and lonely star.

"Maybe you're all alone because yor brother would never create a relationship with you…"

The star shined brightly, as if it understood me.

I started imagining me and Gaara again, until I saw a shooting star.

"Nuts! I was too fast, I didn't get to wish for something!" I cried out loud.

But then came another one… and another one… and another one!

The whole sky was filled with shooting stars!

"Must be the meteor shower", I said under my breath. "Looks like you're not to lonesome now, eh?"

I sighed heavily…

Closed my eyes tightly…

And made a wish.

Temari's POV

I was the only one left in the living room, so I figured out that I must go to bed. But before that, I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Those things are yummy. Try it.

I walked up the stairs with heavy feet (and heavy fan) and quickly ran to my room.

I locked the door, put my fan aside, and collapsed on the bed.

"Man, what a tiring mission!"

Yeah, I was so tired about today's mission, that I almost forgot the event tomorrow.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow we'll be going to Konoha for a little vacation… finally, we could get some rest!" I thought out loud.

I tried to close my eyes and remember Konoha. The green trees, blue skies… and friendly shinobi people.

And him.

"Shikamaru…" I carelessly said.

I looked up the ceiling, trying to remember his face. Yeah… he looked like that alright.

I wonder if he has feelings for me?

Then a thought came up.

We were kissing, on a bench in one of Konoha's awesome park.

I blushed at the scene, and quickly covered my face with a pillow.

"You're getting desperate, girl", I told myself.

I tried to collect my thoughts, and wanted to recall what happened today.

But no avail,

All I saw was him. He was on my mind, slowly invading it.

"Sometimes, I just wish he would notice me or something…"

The word wish reminded me of the event tonight.

"OMG! I might miss the meteor shower!" I said as I tried to run towards the window.

I opened it right away and saw…

A lonely star.

"Whoa…"

She was so bright! Or maybe too bright.

"Lonely? Maybe you're in need of someone, little fella", I told the star.

And remembered my situation.

"Yeah… in need of someone… someone who will care for you, love you, and do anything that would make you smile…"

And I saw a flash of light.

"What was that!" I asked myself, looking for the source of light.

And I saw a shooting star.

"Cool"

And another one.

And another one!

The star was no longer lonely. The meteor shower has appeared!

"Whoa, this is beautiful! How I wish my bros could see this…"

I stood their still, for a moment.

I breathed heavily…

Closed my eyes…

Thought of him…

And made a wish.


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

_There he was, in the middle of a dark forest. Sounds of rattlesnakes could be heard, together with the faint calling of the birds…_

_Then…_

_He ran._

_He ran as if his life depended on it. He wasn't carrying Karasu though; he was dragging him, which made things a little bit too difficult._

"_I must get out of here…" Kankuro thought aloud._

_As he ran, he noticed that the forests were clearing. He saw a faint light, and ran towards it as fast as he can._

"_I'm almost here!" he told himself. _

_Finally, he went into the light. His eyes were blinded, so for a few seconds, he couldn't see much._

_In an awkward manner, he turned around to see his surroundings. But all he could see was a grassy clearing. Even the forest was gone._

"_Woah.", he said. "This has got to be a dream or something!"_

_Farther in the clearing, Kankuro saw a hill. This hill had a hole on top of it, looking like a perfect circle._

"_Aw, man!" he screamed. "This is their nest!"_

_Suddenly, he heard a faint lullaby. The deadly scary kind of lullaby you here in horror movies…_

"_Oh no…", Kankuro muttered to no one._

_He quickly came up with his battle pose, as he faced the enemies nest. He didn't know what they could be, but it's best to be prepared at all times._

_Suddenly, a hand could be seen coming out of the hole. This scared Kankuro a lot._

"_Who's there?" he asked loudly._

_The deadly lullaby just continued to play. _

"_What are you?" he asked aloud again._

_The hand coming out of the hole was no human hand. It was color purple. It slowly came out of the hole. Finally, its whole body was exposed._

"_Aaaah!" Kankuro screamed in astonishment._

"_Tinky Winky…" said the thing in a horror-like manner._

_Kankuro positioned himself for an attack, when from behind him, he heard a_

"_Dipsy…"_

_He turned around, to see another one. But it was color green._

"_Laa-Laa…"_

_He motioned his head towards his right. There was another one, possessing the color yellow._

"_Po…"_

_He then turned to the left to see another, but color red, thing. Kankuro wanted to study these creatures' abilities when 'Tinky Winky' attacked him with a hug._

"_AAAAAAH!" screamed Kankuro._

_Instead of attacking them, he ran, because he was too scared that he couldn't form chakra around his fingers. _

"_Must…get…out…of…here…" he said in between breaths._

_He ran, until he was so tired and so far from the hill. But he unexpectedly is now located near a very deep cliff._

"_Oh nooooooooo!" he shouted as he came to a full stop._

_Good thing, he made it on time when he made the stop. One more step and he was dead._

"_Phew!"_

_Then he heard the lullaby…_

"_No…Oh please Kami no…" said Kankuro._

_Then he saw the deep cliff. He came up with a dangerous idea._

_He prayed, held Karasu tightly, and jumped down into a never ending cliff._

"_-_

BONK! CRASH! THUG!

Kankuro quickly sat up, wide eyed, and forming cold sweat around his face. He breathed heavily.

"Just… a … dream…" he muttered.

He looked around, just to find out that he was beside the bed. Not in it. Meaning he was on the floor, clutching his pillow protectively.

"Must be the deep fall", he said to no one. He noticed that his voice became different, but didn't pay it much attention. You see, since birth, he always had the morning sickness. Not the one of pregnant women, but literally the morning sickness. A little colds, and lots of cough.

"That's it. No more watching marathons starring Teletubbies and Night of the Living Dead back to back", he lectured himself.

He stood up, and stretched his arms and legs. Kankuro then glanced up the clock.

"5 a.m.!" he shouted. "That dream woke me up early, damn it!"

Groggily, he went towards the corner of the room, so that he could fix Karasu while waiting for Temari to make some breakfast. But then he noticed something…

"Where's Karasu?" he asked himself.

Karasu was no longer inside his room. He came into panicked mode, rushed towards the outside.

"Karasu! My beloved puppet! Where are you?"

He came rushing down the stairs, yelling 'Karasu' on the process.

"KAAAAARRRRAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUU-

*Rumble Rumble*

Kankuro held his stomach tightly.

"But before finding Karasu…" he said in a serious way, "I must eat."

He hurried towards the refrigerator, and opened it with all of his strength. This made the pees and carrots inside defy gravity and flew in the air.

"Hmmm… milk, bread, eggs, leftover cinnamon bread, water, juice, **shampoo**, medicine, peppers, squash, candies…" he said as he scanned the ref. "…chocolate, peanut butter, strawberry jam, celery, some lima beans and Brussels sprouts… eew… ice tea, fish, meat… wait a minute…"

He scanned the whole ref, and being someone who is has late reaction syndrome…

"What the heck is shampoo doing in the refrigerator?" he asked himself.

He picked up the shampoo, and promptly placed it into the bathroom, located next to the kitchen.

"Now, where was I?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah! I remember now!"

He opened the ref again, and began to search. But after a few minutes, he gave up.

"Where in the world was the apple I was reserving for today?"

He quickly put on his thinking face, and thought hard.

"I never ate it yesterday, and the day before that…" he tracked down. "Yep, I was hungry last night but I never ate anything… oh man…

He finally knew what happened.

"Gaara ate it!" he shouted with disgust.

Kankuro went from his thinking face to a really ANGRY ONE. He banged the door of the ref, and quickly turned around to see…

"Gaara…"

Gaara was staring at him with the evil eyes. Kankuro was too mad to be afraid of him. In fact, both started to stare dangerously at each other. They started a staring contest.

Gaara's eyes were looking straight through him, which gave Kankuro the chills. But this never let him stop from looking deeply into his kid brother's eyes… Kankuro continued to stare at the little brat, and he did it with all his concentration, that he didn't notice the footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Ah, good morning, Gaara…"

Kamkuro was shocked, because he never did know that someone was actually there already. He turned around to look at the speaker and saw…

Himself.

It was Kankuro he was looking at.

He was staring at himself.

Kankuro was staring at himself.

You get the point.

This other Kankuro looked shocked. Kankuro just continued to stare at him, and quickly presumed a fighting pose. He gathered his chakra into his fingertips, but then realized that Karasu was nowhere to be found, and everything would be useless.

"_Must be an intruder in a henge",_he thought.

O-Kankuro (Other Kankuro) stood so still, and retained a shocked face. Suddenly, he made weird noises.

"Aaah, eh… iyh, owh… uh!"

Kankuro continued to gather chakra on his fingertips, but he noticed something weird…

Sand was gathering around his hands.

He stared at them, too frightened to move.

"_Oh man, Gaara's gonna kill me!"_ was the first thing that came across his mind.

He couldn't move all of a sudden, because of the trauma he felt. He was too focused on his hand, that he didn't notice O-Kankuro grab him by the shoulders.

Kankuro looked up, decided to make his move, but before he could even talk, O-Kankuro shaked him violently.

"ZOH EM GEE! Gaara, my voice sounds funny! Kind of like Kankuro's, y'know? It creeps me out!"

Kankuro was too stunned to move. When he had regained his composure, he shouted at the person (himself) in front of him.

"Damn, dude! Don't do that! You're making me look like a sissy girl!"

O-Kankuro just stared, but muttered to him:

"Gaara… you… you just _shouted_, at me."

"Gaara? What are you talking about? It's me, Kankuro!" Kankuro pointed towards the kitchen. "Gaara is over _there_."

Kankuro turned his head around, and saw Gaara, his li'l kid brother he was staring at a moment ago, pointing at him. He looked confused, the same expression Kankuro had in his face.

After a few minutes of speechlessness, he realized that he was actually pointing at a mirror.

In other words, he was pointing at himself. He was pointing at Gaara.

"WTF?" he shouted as he ran towards the mirror. O-Kankuro just stared at him as if he were some 3 legged-freak.

He stared at the mirror, and Gaara stared back. He made a silly face, which the mirror showed Gaara did as well. Kankuro giggled for a little while, and started making various silly faces in front of the mirror. He practically enjoyed looking at Gaara doing these gestures.

He was having fun.

O-Kankuro giggled a little bit, went towards the laughing Kankuro, and smacked him in the head.

"OW! What was that for, you copycat?"

"Stop making such a fool of yourself, _Gaara_. And don't try to ignore me now, coz I'm your older sister. Always listen to the loving Temari."

Kankuro just stared.

"You are Temari?"

"Uh-huh"

"In my body?"

"Yup."

Kankuro wanted to laugh so hard, but he figured it would make Gaara look bad. So he laughed even harder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Big sister is in my body!"

Temari shuddered at the sight of a laughing Gaara, but ignored it because she knew Kankuro is in there.

"So if you're in my body…" said Kankuro, "and I'm in Gaara's body, that would mean that Gaara is in…"

It took a few seconds for them to realize the worst part.

Suddenly, Temari became as shocked as a cockroach about to be run over by a tank.

"ZOH EM GEE! GAARA'S IN _MY_ BODY!"

And as if on cue, the siblings heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

They both paled.

"Damn, Kankuro, I think you should hide!" cried Temari in her softest voice ever.

Kankuro agreed to the plan, and quickly hid behind the sofa.

Gaara's face appeared form up the stairs, but it was Temari they saw.

He/She walked calmly as he/she went down the stairs.

"Um, good morning Gaara…" said Temari as she attempted to make herself look a lot like Kankuro.

"Hmph" was all she received.

"Uhm… so… did you sleep well last night?"

Gaara just stared at her, because he knew that she was attempting to make a conversation. However, he answered her/him.

"No. I was still hungry, despite the fact that I ate Kankuro's apple last night…"

Kankuro's eyes became wide.

Then he carelessly jumped from behind the sofa, exposing himself to Gaara.

He pointed at a Temari-looking Gaara, and accused loudly.

"So it was _YOU_! _YOU_ ate my apple!... well, not technically Temari's body, but Gaara's soul… but you know what I mean!"

Gaara was surprised. But O-Temari's face showed no emotion.

All he did was looked at him using an evil glare, raised his hand until it was completely pointing at Kankuro, and focused, so that he could get sand into his brother and kill him.

But nothing happened.

For a good 5 minutes, he retained the pose, and everybody was silent. Until he awkwardly sweatdropped.

"You know Gaara", said Kankuro. "That would be useless, cause you are currently inside Temari's body."

This gave Gaara the shock of all shocks. But still, no expression formed in his face.

Instead, he gently touched his face, and noticed the difference. H reached up to his hair, only to feel 4 pony tails. He held his chest, and it seemed larger than usual…

He stood there, and his siblings were enjoying the view of a rather surprised Gaara.

Temari wanted to laugh, but she might get killed later. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Baki's coming!" she shouted all of a sudden.

Her siblings stared at her, and Gaara asked her who she was.

"It's me, Temari. But let's get back to the point. Baki's coming to escort us to the Suna gates, so that from there, we could travel all the way to Konoha and have our little vacation." She lectured. "Shall we tell him about our current situation?"

Gaara thought '_yes, yes we should_' but then realized how embarrassing it would be for Baki to know that he was in a girls body… so…

"No."

"Yeah, I vote no too", said Kankuro. He made Gaara look like a playful little child. "Instead, why don't we play the parts of our body for the rest of the vacation? It would be so fun!"

Temari thought of it, and she loved the idea. Gaara wasn't quite into it, but he had no choice.

"Fine", he muttered.

Temari made a serious looking face.

"You know what, I think we need to prepare for the trip…"

"So prepare we shall!" Kankuro shouted with joy.


	3. Preparations

They finally finished fixing their clothes and everything.

The only thing left to fix is…

Themselves.

"Does that mean we have to take a bath?" asked Kankuro.

Temari was in panic mode. "Of course we need to take a bath, but for you, it's alright… I mean, you're still a boy and all… but for me and Gaara, it's not okay at all!"

O-Gaara smirked. It was kind of weird to see, but Kankuro made Gaara look cute.

"Aw, c'mon big sis! What's the problem with my body! Were siblings right? That shouldn't mean anything to you! I mean, if it were Shikamaru's body, it would be a whole other matter… but that's my body you're in right now!"

Temari blushed hard, but answered back.

"It's not THIS body I'm worried about!" she shouted. Then suddenly, in a faint whisper she told Kankuro "It's Gaara's situation I'm worried about…"

They both glanced at Gaara who looked as if he was in deep thought. To tell the truth, Gaara was also in panic mode, but just didn't show it.

_Whatever happens, I'm never gonna take a bath in this body, _he thought.

His siblings stared at him for a moment, until they were caught.

"What?" he asked in the deadliest voice Temari could ever make.

Temari thought she looked weird doing that, while Kankuro was having the time of his life… mentally.

"So…" Kankuro muttered. "Who shall bathe first-

"YOU!"

Both of his siblings pointed at him. He was too shocked to speak.

"Fine, fine! Calm down already!" he complained. He clutched his towel and proceeded to his room.

Gaara didn't mind Kankuro, he was too worried to even glance up at him…

"Ne, Gaara…"

He turned around to see a blushing O-Kankuro, which made him look weird because of the combination of his purple face paint.

"You know it's me, Temari, right?" she asked.

"Hmph"

"I have an idea…" she whispered.

Gaara was more than happy to hear this. But nothing showed.

"Why not in taking a bath, don't remove my… your… bra and panty? That way you wouldn't… yeah…"

Gaara just stared at the blushing Temari.

_What have I done to deserve this?_, he thought. Then he remembered himself killing off a lot of people…

"_Okay, so maybe that was too much…"_

"Hey, you guys!" called Kankuro from his room. "Good news! I found Karasu! He was in my room all along!"

"That's not important now, Kankuro. Hurry up and take a bath already. We each need to have a turn, y'know."

"Fine."

Kankuro hurriedly went down the stairs, and ran to the bathroom.

He locked the door, and scanned the area.

Inside the bathroom were a tile floor, a toilet, sink, and shelves with soaps and shampoos on it. There was also one big mirror.

He looked carefully at the mirror. He saw Gaara, with his usual clothes on. He also saw a serious face.

Kankuro attempted to smile a childish smile, which made Gaara look like a little panda.

"Now that's the Gaara I have always wanted to see", he muttered.

Kankuro removed all his clothes and turned the knob of the shower, causing the hot water to flow throughout his entire body.

"Aaaah… Now that hit the spot."

He switched it off, and turned to get the soap on the top shelf. Suddenly, he noticed that he still had to stand on his toes to be able to reach the shelves.

After many attempts, he was finally able to get the soap.

He gently applied the soap on his body, and glanced at the mirror.

He saw his little brother.

Not the deadly scary one, but the fragile little brother Gaara always had been.

As he attempted to soap his back, he noticed that there was some kind of pain he felt. He gently touched his back, and felt the pain again. Kankuro was so curious about the source of pain, that he faced his back at the mirror and saw…

Scars.

Kankuro's eyes widened at what he saw.

"How can such a killer dude get these scars?" he asked himself.

Oh man…

"What kind of a big brother am I?"

He bowed down, closed his eyes, and thought of the reasons that could have caused these scars. But so far, he hasn't come up with one.

He was currently in a weak state, and was saddened because of the fact that he did not help his little brother when he was in need.

He grabbed unto the shampoo, and quickly put it on his hair.

One he was done, he turned the knob of the shower, and hot water started pouring down on him.

"What could have done this to him? Why, whoever did this would… would…"

He bowed down once again, and glanced up at the mirror beside him.

"Don't worry little brother", he told his reflection. "From now on, I would protect you with everything I've got!"

Since he was finished rinsing, we grab hold of the towel, wiped himself and covered his down part. He wiped away the sadness on his face, and replaced it with his usual smirk. And then he went out of the bathroom.

"Yo guys!" he shouted. "I'm done! Who's next?"

Gaara and Temari just stared at him.

"I'm going next!" said Temari. Then she looked at Gaara. "Just take my advice once it's your turn, okay?"

Gaara merely nodded.

Kankuro climbed up to his room, and so did Temari.

Once they came out, Temari was holding he towel, and Kankuro was wearing…

His usual clothes…

Which are too big for Gaara's body…

And made him look like a cute, little baby panda.

Temari couldn't help, but hugged him tightly.

"WTF?" shouted Kankuro.

"SQUEAL! Kankuro, you make Gaara look so cuuuute!"

"And you make me look so gay."

Temari sweatdropped, and quickly let go of him.

"HEHEHE… sorry, just got carried away."

Temari went back inside the room to prepare his brother's clothes, and Kankuro went downstairs to Gaara.

He sat beside him silently.

"Did you see it?"

Kankuro was startled by a serious, female voice. He turned his head to look at Gaara.

But instead he saw Temari. But there was something in her… that didn't belong in there.

"See what Gaara?"

"The scars."

Kankuro just stared blankly at his brother. Finally, he spoke up.

"Gaara, you should have called for help… from _me."_

"I wanted to, but even you can't do anything about it."

"What are you talking about? I'm Kankuro, the puppet master who-

"Listen to me. It was the fourth Kazekage who gave me the scars."

Kankuro stared at him in disbelief…

'_That guy…_' Kankuro thought dangerously. _"What kind of Kazekage is he? He couldn't even dare treat his own son the right way! I mean, it's his fault Gaara has to live like a monster… It's his fault our beloved mother died… If only I could get back at him-_

"You are staring at the flower"

Kankuro quickly snapped back into reality, and realized that he was indeed, staring at a flower.

"I… um… think that this particular flower is pretty!" he said, as he picked the wilted rose from the vase.

Gaara merely rolled his eyes, a certain rare expression coming from him. He was slightly embarrassed of how he looked if he had his older brother's personality.

"I'm ready to take a bath now!"

The brothers looked up at Temari, but they saw the O-Kankuro waving in a girly mode. The real Kankuro stuck out his tongue in disgust, while the O-Temari smirked inwardly.

Temari ran down the stairs and stopped right in front of the bathroom. She stood their for a full 20 seconds.

"Oi, Temari!" shouted Kankuro from the living room. "What's the hold up?"

The eldest among the siblings just stared at the bathroom, slowly breaking out cold sweat.

"_I'm in a guy's body…"_ she thought nervously. "_Don't lose your cool, Temari. You can do this!"_

"Um, sorry about that guys! I was just thinking about something…"

"Something? Or someone?" said Kankuro in a teasing manner.

"Temari fumed. "Shut up, Bro!"

And she stormed off towards the bathroom.

She first hangs the towel, and then she glanced at the mirror in front of her. She saw Kankuro, with messy paint on his face, matching his messy brown hair.

"Hmm… I kind of forgot the appearance of Kankuro without his paint… I mean, I haven't seen his real face since he was 7 years old!"

She was so excited to see the face of his bro without the paint, and she hurriedly took off all his clothes… except for the briefs. Temari just didn't have the guts at all, because even if he's her brother, Kankuro is still a guy.

Once the clothes were removed, Temari turned the knob of the shower, and let the water come across her… his face. She was enjoying this a lot, well, just like any other girl. After 3 minutes of rinsing, she went to grab the soap… but something caught her eye…

She tried to look at the mirror for a while.

At first she was excited, but as soon as she saw the reflection, the excitement on her face was replaced by a horrified expression.

Temari saw the fourth Kazekage staring at her, through the mirror.

"Father…" she uttered under her breath.

It was as if his eldest son was an exact replica of him. She really never noticed, well, because the kabuki paints were covering him up so much.

"Is this the reason why he never shows his face to me and Gaara?" she asked herself.

After applying soap and shampoo, she took one last glance at the mirror. She still saw her father. She quickly rinsed her whole body… his whole body, and then wrapped his/her down part with a towel.

She took one last breath inside the bathroom, opened the door and-

"Temari!"

"Aaaah!" It was Kankuro, standing in front of her, all of a sudden.

"What are you doing in front of the C.R? Wasn't Gaara supposed to take his turn? Besides, your turn's done, bro!"

"Shhh!" whispered Kankuro. "Get back to the C.R., now!"

Her little brother pushed him in a way that she almost tripped. Both of them were now inside the bathroom.

Kankuro quickly locked the door.

"What the heck, little bro?" she asked.

All she got for a reply was his awkward way reaching down his pocket.

_Man, Gaara would look so cute if only he acted like his older bro…_

"Gotcha!"

Kankuro raised his hands and showed Temari a small can of purple paint, and a flat paintbrush.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

"Okay now sis, please stand still…"

Kankuro opened the can, and dipped hi paintbrush in it. He gently painted the O-Kankuro's face.

"Hey bro…"

"Yup?"

"Why do you wear paint so much?"

"…"

Kankuro just stood there. After a while, he wore a smile and said

"I like kabuki art!"

Temari just smiled back. She didn't want him to say anymore; maybe it would just break her heart…

"But, I'm also trying to hide myself you know… It's kind of hard to go around in public if you look like… the great Kazekage." He said in sarcastic mode.

Temari just agreed, and Kankuro continued painting. She glanced at the mirror for a while and saw…

Little Gaara trying to help his brother with the face paint.

The scene looked adorable, so adorable that she wanted to take a picture.

"Okay! All done."

Kankuro snatched the cap off his head and placed it on Temari's head.

Temari looked at the mirror and saw…

Kankuro.

He was, in no way, looking like his father anymore.

"Let's hurry up and leave, sis. Gaara's gonna take his turn soon."

They both went out of the bathroom in a hurried mode when-

"What were you guys doing?"

"Aaah!" screamed Temari and Kankuro in unison. Gaara was standing in front of the bathroom… for who knows when?

"Were you here… the whole time bro?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I just came."

"Oh."

"Well Gaara," said Temari. "Better get your towel now, and clothes too."

The siblings went up to their room, and Gaara started preparing Temari's clothes.

Temari grabbed hold of Kankuro, and she dragged him towards Gaara's room.

"Temari, what now?" he asked.

His elder sister merely opened Gaara's cabinet and pointed at it.

"Wear these"

"But it's too complicated! He puts on too much clothes and bling-bling!"

"Wear these"

"Fine."

Kankuro had no intention of wearing his little brother's clothes. But he had no choice, cause it was his _sweet and loving_ sister who told him so.

Temari left the room, giving space for O-Gaara to change. She then knocked at the door of her own room.

"Gaara, are you ready to bathe now? Baki's gonna be here in a few minutes-

"I am ready."

Temari turned around, just in time to see herself holding a towel and wearing a bathrobe.

"Oh, I never was you there… anyway, you have to be ready in 20 minutes. Baki's coming."

The youngest among the siblings (who is currently the eldest) nodded hi head and proceeded to the bathroom. Once he stepped in, he locked the door, hang the towel, and removed the bathrobe. Under the robe was Temar's bra and panty, which caused Gaara to blush slightly.

"_I have to end this soon_", he thought.

He quickly turned the knob of the shower, and rinsed his new body. He wanted to rub his hair, but he realized that he forgot to remove the ponytails.

He removed the ponytails right away, and applied the shampoo. Once he was done with everything, he reached out to the towel (which was hung beside the mirror), and dried himself up.

Like his his siblings, he tried to glance up the mirror, and somehow saw a familiar face…

No, it wasn't Temari he saw, it was…

His mother.

True, Gaara never met his mother, but somehow, he knew how she looked: the gentle eyes, the kind smile, the soft hair… Temari looked as if she were their mother.

"_But the ponytails ruin it all" _, thougyhtGaara.

He quickly wrapped himself in his towel, but realizing that he wasn't male today, he had to use his sister's bathrobe.

He stepped out of the bathroom, and proceeded to Temar's bedroom.

Inside, Temari was looking at herself… himself… at the mirror.

"I look ugly", she said, puppy-eyed at Gaara.

"Do that and you'll be uglier"

Temari made a face, and started to get to work.

"Okay Gaa-kun, first, you'll need to dress upin my clothes."

The eldest among the Suna siblings was so eager to prepare Gaara for the vacation, because she thought it would be like playing dress-up using her body.

While the two were busy on top, Kankuro just tried to wear the gourd in an awkward manner.

"Stupid gourd… stupid sand…"

He then remembered that his Karasu needed some fixing.

"Hmmm, it would be a vacation", he thought. "But we'll never know, maybe we will need our weapons!"

Kankuro ran towards his bedroom, grabbed Karasu and dragged him to the living room. He then started fixing the puppet.

After a few minutes, he felt that Karasu was all fixed when…

*Knock knock knock*

"Baki's here!" he shouted. Both Temari and Gaara ran out of the elder sister's room, and tried to think straight.

"Kankuro, you open the door!" said Temari. "Just make sure you act as Gaara! And you, Gaara, would have to pose as me, got it?"

The youngest understood, but he did not have the guts to act like his sister.

"Okay Kankuro, let him in."

Kankuro slowly opened the door, and saw Baki.

"Ah, Gaara", he said. "Are you ready for your vacation?"

Kankuro would have said 'you bet I am!' but all that came out from his mouth was a faint

"Hmph."

Baki didn't suspect anything, and he tried to look for the other kids.

"Temari? Kankuro? Are you ready now?" he asked.

"Coming!" said O-Kankuro. He quickly came downstairs and greeted Baki.

"Good thing to know you're prepared" said their sensei. "Will you bring Karasu with you?"

Temari looked nervously at Baki, and then turned towards Kankuro's direction. He gave her a little nod, which meant she would have to bring the ugly puppet.

"Of course I would bring my most beloved puppet!" he said. "I just couldn't live without him, you know."

Baki nodded at him, and asked where Temari was.

'_Right in front of you_' was her answer but she said "Upstairs."

Then she shouted in Kankuro's usual playful voice.

"Ne, Temari! What's taking you so long? Too much make up to apply?"

She was hurt by what she said, but she also hoped Gaara would act along with the plan.

Suddenly, O-Temari showed her face from the upstairs. She looked so serious, but when she saw Baki…

She smiled and waved in a girly manner.

"Hi Baki-sensei!" Gaara shouted in a happy tone. Then at Temari, "Shut up Kankuro, you wear make up too, y'know!"

Both Kankuro and Temari was speechless.

""Excuse me…" said Kankuro. "I have to use the C.R."

He walked calmly and dangerously towards the bathroom, locked it, and laughed hysterically inside, but in a silent way.

Temari was just purely amazed.

"Why so shocked all of a sudden, bro?" asked Gaara. "I finally hit you with my words, hmm?"

Temari started to act all Kankuro like again.

"Shut up sis!" he shouted and then proceeded to wrap Karasu with some paper like thingy.

Kankuro finally came out of the bathroom and wore a deadly glare on his face. "I'm ready"

"Good" said Baki. "Bring your weapons, I'll take care of your bags."

They left the house, and finally started to walk towards the Suna gates. No one said a single word in the process.

After 10 minutes, they stood at their destination.

"This is where I'll leave you guys, okay?" said Baki. "You will continue on your own now."

With that he waved, and disappeared, ninja style.

That's when the siblings broke up the tension.

"Man, Gaara" said Kankuro. "I never knew you could imitate Temari's personality so easily!"

Temari was a little bit offended by this.

"But your personality is even easier to copy!" she shouted.

"Oh yeah?" asked Kankuro.

"Yeah!"

It was kind of ridiculous to physically see Kankuro and his little brother fight over each other's personality.

"_This is going to be on, long, vacation_" thought Gaara.


	4. Arrival

The sand siblings were now standing right in front of the gates of Konoha.

"Oh man, this is it…" Kankuro said in a scared way. He really didn't want to spendd the rest of the vacation in Gaara's body…

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Temari in a playful tone. "Let's go!"

The three of them walked into the large gateway. They were greeted by the ninja guards at their post.

"Hey you guys!" shouted one of them. "Come here for a while now, would you?"

They went closer to the guards' post. One of them gave them some instructions.

"Hokage-sama would want to see you, once you arrived."

"Okay then, we'll see her right away!" said Temari.

They said their goodbyes to the guard shinobis, and headed towards the Hokage.

"YAAAAAHOOOOOOO!"

Naruto sped up the stairs towards the Hokage's building, bumping some ninjas on the process.

"Hey, watch out kid!"

"Watch where you're going, dude!"

"Slow down for Pete's sake!"

"Sorry 'bout that!" he shouted back. He had no time to slow down. He finally received a new mission after weeks without one.

"I don't care if vacation for the young genins today!" he shouted. "I'm gonna do my mission no matter what! Datte bayo!"

He was so excited to receive his next mission after weeks. Besides, missions were his next favorite things besides ramen.

He rushed past the Hokage's office, but when he realized that he was already about 5 meters away, he rushed back and went to a complete stop. Then he broke down the door using his feet, due to over excitement.

"Granny Tsunade! I'm here now, datte bayo!"

Tsunade did her death glare, which sent down chills down Naruto's spine.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down!" said Shizune in an awkward manner.

"You see, this is why I never give you missions everyday. You ALWAYS break down my DOORS! That's the fifteenth one for crying out loud!"

"I know that already, so don't keep telling me!" said Naruto. "Besides, what's the mission all about? Is it B-ranked? A-ranked… or maybe even S-ranked…"

"BAKA! Listen to me, kid!"

She grabbed hold of Naruto's left ear and pulled hard.

"Owowowowowowow! Stop it Granny Tsunade!"

"Promise you'll listen to me?"

"Yes!"

"Never break down my doors?"

"Yes!"

"And stop calling me GRANNY TSUNADE?"

"Yeah… I think so.."

"Good."

She let go of his ear, and put on a serious face. Naruto did the same.

"I believe this mission is a bit complicated than any of your other missions…"

Naruto smiled wildly. This is what he was waiting for.

"Yes, yes! Go one, Hokage-sama!"

"I want you to watch over three very special kids, because they're going to have a vacation here in Konoha."

"Watch over them? For how long?"

"For probably about one month."

"ONE MONTH?"

"Naruto", said Tsunade in her most serious voice. "We are doing this so that we could earn money for our village. If you would stay selfish and you won't even think about this hidden village, what kind of Hokage will you become in the future?"

The boy thought long and hard. He looked a little bit more mature now.

"Fine. I will watch over these kids. But by 'watch over', what do you actually mean?"

"I mean like letting them stay in your house, and giving them their needs."

The blue-eyed boy wanted to shout, but then remembered the Hokage thing.

"Okay, fine", he said giving Tsunade a thumbs up. "I'll let them stay in my house, datte bayo!"

"Good."

"But, Tsunade-sama, have you told him who he's going to share his house with?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah, granny", said Naruto. Am I going to watch four to five year old kids?"

Tsunade merely laughed, and then shouted towards the door to her office.

"You guys can come in now."

Naruto was expecting kindergarten kids, but instead he saw the Suna siblings.

"NANI?" I'm going to let THEM stay in my house for a MONTH?"

The sand sibs stood in front of him, in their usual poses. O-Temari had a really serious face, and her hands were holding her hips. O-Kankuro held his puppet as if he had no experience with Karasu at all, but the pose made him look dramatic. Gaara had his arms crossed, and his head bowed down.

"Damn you guys are, in no way, kindergarten dudes."

O-Kankuro smirked. "Is that what you were expecting, brat? A bunch of girls?"

Temari did a really good job on acting like Kankuro. She knew about his hatred for children younger than him.

"HMPH! There is NO way I'm going to-

"Naruto"

The boy turned around to see the serious Tsunade.

Naruto calmed down, and he finally agreed to let the sand sibs live with him for a month.

After the matter was resolved, they went down the Hokage's building with a really dark atmosphere surrounding them.

"So…" said Temari , just to break the tension. "Where's your house located, kid?"

"My name's Naruto!"

"Okay okay,.. Sheesh!"

"Anyway, I live alone, somewhere down there."

Naruto pointed at a building located down the road. It wasn't quite awful looking, but it wasn't quite the most perfect house either.

"Oh" said Temari.

Suddenly, they heard someone shout from the back.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

All of them turned their heads to see a pink-haired girl waving at them, in girly style. She ran to the group with a big smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hi guys!" shouted Sakura. She was so pleased to know that one of her best friends was here staying for a month. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Temari! I'm so glad you're here in Konoha!"

She gave Gaara a girly hug. Both Kankuro and Temari twitched.

But Gaara just smiled awkwardly, and returned back the hug in a weird way.

Both his siblings gave out a sigh of relief. But Kankuro had more to let out.

"Excuse me", he said in his most deadly voice ever. Then, he walked down to a dark ally and laughed his head off silently.

Gaara was so embarrassed of what he was doing, but it sure was a good thing nobody, but his siblings knew a bout their little secret.

"Hey you guys", said Sakura. "Could I borrow Temari for a while? I mean, this rarely happens you know? The girls and I would want to spend more time with her."

The real Temari was so thrilled to see her gal pals again, that for a moment, she let it slip.

"Sure, I would love to go with you and spend time with you gals!"

Yes. Temari said it, but the words came out of O-Kankuro. Everyonr just stared at her/him.

Kankuro looked so embarrassed, and gave Temari a '_cover me up_' look.

Temari then gave him a '_cover you up? Why_?' look.

'_Because they would get the impression that I'm gay'_

'_Oh'_

Somehow, the two siblings could understand each other, just by giving out their looks.

"Did you hear that, Temari?" said Temari. "I practically pwn you whenever it comes to trying to copy your personality!"

Kankuro breathe a sigh of relief, and both Naruto and Sakura didn't react much about the incident.

Temari then shot Gaara a '_play along with me_' look.

'_Play along with you?_'

'_React to what I just said!_'

'_Hmph_'

"Yeah, you may be good in copying my personality, but your is waaaay easier to do so."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Kankuro, Naruto and Sakura just stared at the two. Somehow, Temari and Kankuro's fight about personality has been repeated. Except this time, Gaara has joined.

"Wow, talk about déjà vu" said Kankuro under his breath.

"Aw, come on guys stop fighting!" shouted Sakura.

Both of them instantly stopped, and crossed their arms once they faced the opposite direction. Gaara was somehow amazed to experience an innocent fight with siblings, which he never has gone through before, while Temari was somehow thinking about how weird it is to have a fight with Gaara and not getting killed.

"Good, now that that's done, can I bring Temari along with me?" asked the pink-haired girl.

Temari was speechless, but Kankuro thought that it would be a good idea, for it might make him seem more 'sociable'.

"Yes, she may go", said Kankuro, in the deadliest voice he could ever make.

It was Gaara's turn to be speechless, because he knew that Temari would never go against him at all. Since he's playing his older sister's part, he had to go along with Sakura.

Kankuro was smirking inwardly.

"O-okay then, I'll go", said Gaara. "But what about my stuff and weapon?"

"Kankuro and I will take care of it", said O-Gaara.

He wanted to use the sand to grab hold of Temari's clothes and fan, but he might accidentally kill someone. So, he approached Gaara, grabbed the stuff and gave it to Temari.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me with all this stuff, brat?" asked Temari.

"You. Will. Bring. Them. All."

The eldest among the siblings just stared at him, while Kankuro was seriously enjoying this jig.

"Fine."

Temari awkwardly carried the stuff, but had troubled because of Karasu at his back.

Kankuro then commanded Naruto to help him/her.

"No way! I ain't gonna help some puppet-freak, datte bayo!"

Kankuro was highly offended, but somehow Sakura had the power to control the blond boy.

"Baka, Naruto! Help the poor guy!"

Then, she punched his head.

"Ouch! Take it easy, Sakura-chan!"

He quickly took most of the stuff, and headed to his house. Both Temari and Kankuro followed.

"Bye Temari! See you later!" shouted Temari.

Gaara was somehow speechless and stunned of his current situation.

'_I'm going to hang out with girls…_' he thought, and shuddered.

Meanwhile, the two other siblings have arrived at Naruto's house. Naruto quickly opened it with a key, and made a warm welcome.

"Welcome to the Uzumaki residence!" he shouted.

Temari just thought of how lonely someone could be if he or she would live all alone in a big house.

"So, where's our room?" asked Kankuro.

Naruto quickly went up to the second floor, and the siblings followed. He quickly pointed to a room with a green door.

"You guys would sleep over there!"

The blue-eyed boy opened the room. Inside it was a double deck bed, a couch, mirror, table, lamp, etc. Naruto then dropped the belongings of Temari.

"Okay then, I'll leave you guys for a while", he said. "I gotta go spar with Sasuke!"

With that, he sped off.

Temari and Kankuro then acted normally.

"I'm getting the couch!" said Kankuro in a possessive way. "I love couches."

Temari just stood there, with no reaction whatsoever.

"What's wrong with you?" asked his brother.

"I don't know, it's just that I… I hope Gaara's okay."

"Don't worry, sis!" said Kankuro in a cheerful way. "Besides, it's Gaara we're talking about! What could possibly go wrong?"


	5. Gaara and the Girls

"_Everything could possibly go wrong", _thought Gaara.

He was currently being dragged by Sakura, quickly dodging and bumping into some people as they ran along towards their destination.

"_I'm so going to kill this girl, right after I return to my own body", _he thought.

"Just a little bit farther, Temari!" said Sakura in a happy way. She was no way near Gaara's condition, and in fact, she pretty much enjoyed running in a village maze full of people.

"I'm getting dizzy…" said Gaara under his breath.

"Puke later! We're almost here! Oh, I'm so excite to show you to the girls! Aren't you excited, Temari?"

"Yeah… Somehow…"

He was far from excited. There was no way he was going to spend the rest of his vacation with girls. It would be so wrong…

Finally, after the constant zigzagging of the two girls (?), they came to a clear field full of ninja training material.

"Where are we?" asked Gaara.

"At our training grounds!" she answered with delight. Across the training grounds were 3 girls, chatting with one another. One of them had creepy whitetish-lavander eyes, another had Chinese buns, while the other girl had blonde hair.

"Hey Sakura!" cried out the blondie. Then she turned to look at Gaara. "Hey Temari, you're here!"

The three girls gave a girly squeal, except for the creepy-eyed one. She was somehow smiling sweetly while blushing. The remaing three girls gave Temari a power hug.

"Ouch! Girls, I can't breath!" said Gaara.

"_This is embarrassing…" _

He couldn't believe his current situation. It would be funny to think of Gaara being squished by a bunch of girls.

"Temari, how are you?" asked the girl with buns.

"Ah, I'm fine, thank you very much."

"Don't be too formal, girl!" shouted the blondie. "Besides, we're your gal pals!"

Gaara just stared. He had to cover up for Temari, but it would be too useless if he didn't know their names.

"Well yeah, I love my girls, so I won't be too formal", he said. "But, due to the time I haven't spent with you, I kind of forgot your names…"

He let out a very nervous laugh, and scratched his head.

"Okay then, we'll introduce ourselves to you all over again!" said Sakura. "You start, Ino."

"Okay then!" said Ino.

The blonde girl stood in front of Gaara, and gave him a sweet smile. Gaara blushed a little, but let it go away.

"I'm Ino. I'm the most beautiful girl here in Konoha, and Sasuke has the hots for me."

Way back in the background, Sakura's innrer self was shouting bad words at her.

"I'm from the Yamanaka clan", she continued. "We usually use mind powers, because it's my family's jutsu."

"My turn!" said the girl with buns. She stood closely in front of O-Temari, and gave her a wide smile.

"I'm Tenten! I love to use all kinds of weapons. My scroll could hold knives, nunchucks, swords, kunais, even a _L85A1 rifle!"_

_Gaara's eyebrow twitched._

_"Did I mention I love collecting bazookas and grenades that could explode all of a sudden? Oh! I even brought with me an atomic bomb and a nuclear one, but I kind of misplaced it…"_

_She thought hard, while most of the girls were slowly backing away. Gaara was not doing it in a slow pace though. He was now exactly one kilometer away from them now._

_"Damn, Tenten! You scared Temari!" said Sakura._

_"Sorry 'bout that."_

_After 30 minutes of telling Gaara that Tenten was actually joking, the gang of girls were back in the field._

_"I think it's my turn!" said Sakura._

_"Hi Temari, you probably know me already. I'm Sakura."_

_She gave Gaara a hand shake, and stepped back in a smiling way. _

_They waited for a full 20 seconds._

_"That's it?" asked Gaara._

_Sakura sweatdropped. "Well, I don't have a clan at all, but I know basic ninjutsu stuff!"_

_It was now Hinata's turn._

_"I… I… uh… um…" she said._

_Gaara was somehow getting a little bit impatient. "So, what's your name?"_

_"My … my name is… is… HINATA!"_

_She blushed so hard, and fainted._

_"What's wrong with her?" he asked._

_"She always does that when she tries to introduce herself" said Ino. "She's a really shy girl, but she's so fun to be with, at certain times."_

_The Kazekage's second son just stared at a red Hinata, lying on the floor._

_"So… what to do now?" asked Tenten._

_"Let's go boy watching!" shouted Ino._

_The 3 girls screamed, except for Hinata and O-Temari._

_"What is 'boy watching?'" asked Gaara._

_"It's when girls try to find a victim, who is our target boy, and know more about him by trying to spy him, or secretly interviewing him to get out his deepest, darkest secrets of all time…" said Sakura._

_Gaara hated the idea. "I don't like boy watching."_

_"Aw, come on Temari!" said Tenten. "Now that you're here, I assure you that we could boy watch your beloved Shikamaru all the time!"_

_To be honest, Gaara had no idea of who this 'Shikamar' is, but he has heard his brother tease Temari for her crush on the guy. So, Gaara had to act like he had a crush on the guy._

_Gaara's gonna have a cute crush on Shikamaru…_

_Yuck._

_"Gals, stop teasing me!" he shouted in a really girly way. "There are some things that must stay secret, you know."_

_"It's no longer a secret, Temari!" said Ino. "Don't worry, we'll do everything while you're here. We're gonna devise a plan that would let Shikamaru kiss you for a full 5 seconds!"_

_Gaara shuddered at the thought. _

_The most feared person in all of Suna's gonna kiss a boy…_

_Major Yuck._

_"__If you make me kiss that guy you're going to die and regret that you even met me. I'm going to rip your limbs out of your body and bury each part far from each other. Your going to suffer forever, even after your death!"_

_Gaara just laughed nervously, unable to express his emotions._

_"Okay, let's start the boy watching!" said Ino. Then she stared at Hinata. "…right after we wake the Hyuuga girl."_

_So, Tenten grabbed a pail of water out of nowhere, and splashed it into the knocked out girl._

_SPLASH!_

_"Huh?"_

_"Wakey wakey, Hinata-chan!" said Gaara._

_Yes, even Gaara can't believe it. He just called the Hyuuga heiress 'Hinata-chan'._

_"Oh! I'm.. I'm so.. so sorry!" she said._

_"S'okay, Hinata! Better stand up now, cause we have plans! Right girls? Said Sakura._

_Ino, Tenten and O-Temari nodded._

_"What..what plans?"_

_"BOY WATCHING!"_

_Hinata blushed so hard, and fainted all over again._

"Let's just drag her around" suggested Ino.

"Fine by me"

"It's pretty much a good idea"

I agree"

"But who will drag her?" asked Sakura.

"I suggest Temari!" shouted Tenten in a girly voice.

"_Me? Do you want to get killed later, brat?"_

"Sure, I'll carry.. I mean drag Hinata around" said Gaara in a happy tone. But he was not happy at all.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start!"

The 5 kunoichi then went through the whole Konoha village, ninja style. Gaara was somehow having a hard time, because Hinata's somehow heavy.

Finally, they received a telepathic message from Ino. Yeah, her jutsu's related to the mind, so why not use telepathy?

*Girls, I found our boy for the day!* she said… or thought… in a rather happy tone.

*He's here, near the dango shop down Shuriken Street!*

All girls (except for Gaara and Hinata) became excited. They kept on thinking of ideas on who the boy was.

After a minute, all girls were assembled at a tree near the dango shop.

Tenten was so excited. "Who is the guy, Ino?" she asked.

"It's a surprise! He came in the shop a moment ago, so he'll come out any minute now!"

Suddenly, Gai came out of the dango shop, wearing his really shiny smile.

All the girls (including Gaara) paled.

"Ino, you have such a weird taste", declared Sakura.

"I second the motion!" said O-Temari.

"It's not him I'm talking about!" Ino said.

"Then who is it?" asked Tenten. She really can't stand to wait for surprises.

"Just wait", said Ino.

After a minute, he finally came out.

He was holding a box full of dango, and he wore a really cute smile. He was more than happy to try out dango, which he didn't eat much in the place he cme from. The guy then walked casually towards the park.

Gaara paled.

"What a great choice, Ino!" said Sakura. "He's one who keeps a lot of secrets, y'know. It would be so fun to squeeze him!"

"Yeah, I know, right?" said Ino. "Besides, I think Temari's gonna be excited to find out all about his little brother's secret!"


	6. Boy Watching

He was having a good time.

"Best dango I've ever tasted in my whole life!" said Kankuro. "In fact, this is the first dango I've ever eaten in my whole life!"

He calmly walked towards the park, while holding the box on his left hand, and eating the treat on his right hand.

Little did he know that there were 5 kunoichi following him.

Ino quickly called to her friends. *Gals! Are you still keeping track of him?*

"Yeah, we could clearly see him, Ino" said Tenten.

Gaara was not enjoying this though. He was seriously killing Kankuro… mentally.

"Oi, Temari, you don't look so good", said Tenten.

Gaara quickly dropped the harsh expression on his face, and replaced it with a smile.

"Ah, well… I was just worried", he said. "You know, Gaara usually takes this seriously, that he could actually KILL us right now..."

Tenten just giggled.

"Aw, don't be the overprotective older sister right now, girl! I mean, this is just for fun! Besides, we have nothing else to do today!"

This still didn't convince Gaara.

"But you would never know! If he would sense us, he would KILL us with his sand. I mean, if I were Gaara, I would practically KILL you now."

Tenten shuddered at the thought, and Gaara wore a triumphant face. He loved seeing scared people's faces.

"Hey guys, he sat on one of the benches of the park!"

Sakura was pointing at a happy Kankuro, who was seated on a bench, hogging it as if it were his own couch.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled as he chewed the tasty treat.

"Alright then girls", said Ino. "Let's start boy watching!"

"What do we do when we would go boy watching?" asked Gaara. Somehow, he still didn't get it.

Ino had to explain all over again.

"We watch boys", she said simply, while retrieving a telescope out of nowhere. "But if he doesn't do anything fun, we take it to the next level!"

This scared Gaara.

"The next level?"

"Yeah!"

"What exactly happens when we go into 'the next level?'"

Sakura, Ino and Tenten made an evil smile. This scared Gaara even more.

"In level one of boy watching, we merely watch…" said Sakura. "But once we arrive at level two, we take in ACTION!"

Gaara paled.

"A-action?"

"Yes…", said Tenten in an evil way…

The sand nin was about to faint. With every picture he had in his mind, his whole face would lose a little color.

Yeah, Gaara was a little dirty minded at times.

The 3 girls just enjoyed the face O-Temari was making.

"Temari!" said Sakura. "What on earth first came into you mind when we said all this? You're as white as Orochimaru!"

This made Gaara snap back to reality. He made a little blush, and started explaining.

"Well, ah… um… it's not what you think it was… I mean… I was just in deep thought… you know… yeah, I was in a really deep state of mind… y-yeah, that was it."

There was a complete silence for at least 20 seconds.

"Whatever you're thinking Temari", said Ino. "… is wrong. We're not that harsh you know. I mean, all we're going to do, is make one of us do a boy henge, make friends with the target, and squeeze out the juicy secrets out of him."

Gaara just tilted his head cutely, still not knowing how this 'boy watching' of the girls work.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten sighed.

"Fine. We'll just show you then."

The three girls then tried to take a peek on what Kankuro was doing. They saw him on the bench, but he was still munching on a dango.

"Okay girls, who will go do the henge?"

"I will!"

Tenten wildly waved her hands, which made the leaves of the trees somehow shake violently.

"Shhh! Tenten, stop the waving! You'll do the henge!"

"Alright!"

She quickly made a position, and yelled, "Henge!"

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they saw a guy. He was slightly older than them, and had a cute little ponytail. He had black hair, and he wore a red-chinese shirt with long sleeves.

"Hmmm. You remind me of someone, Tenten" said Ino.

"Yeah, I think I look like someone from another anime…"

"Ah, I know!"

All girls looked at O-Temari. She/He just smiled sweetly and explained.:

"I think you look like Ranma, Tenten! He's the guy who, whenever you pour cold water on him, would turn into a really cute girl version of himself. And when splashed with some hot water, he turns back into his original boy self! It's a really good anime girls, I highly encourage you to read the manga or watch the anime in tv…"

That's when Gaara realized that he was actually the one talking. But to be honest, he secretly reads all sorts of mangas in his secret place (I ain't telling. It's a secret.).

He just blushed for a little while, but Tenten broke the tension.

"I also love that anime!" she cried, in a happy way.

The two of them squealed, but Tenten's voice was currently not fit for squealing. She immediately stopped, and changed the subject.

"I think I'm going to make my move now."

"About time."

Tenten quickly, in ninja style, went down from the tree, and walked casually towards Kankuro.

Kankuro didn't care much. He was so attached to his dango.

"Um, hi!" said Tenten.

The puppet master just stared at her/him, and then gave out a smile. "Hi!"

The girls hiding in the trees somehow thought his smile was cute, but Gaara shuddered. Hard.

"My name's Ten…ma. Yeah, Tenma!"

Tenten gave out her hand for Kankuro to shake. She expected a long hard stare at the hand, followed by a death glare. But, for some reason, O-Gaara shook her hand in a really friendly way.

"I'm Kankuro."

"Kankuro?" asked Tenten.

From afar, Gaara slapped his face.

"_He is so gonna get killed."_

The other girls made astonished faces, with matching astonished sound effects *insert sound effects here*

Kankuro sweatdropped, and made a death glare.

"Kankuro is my brother's name. I'm Gaara."

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. And so did the girls.

Tenten sat on the bench, and smiled at Kankuro.

"Y'know, I really want to get to know you better. I want to make friends with you. Let's introduce ourselves, okay? Who will start?"

"You."

"Okaaay…" said Tenten. Her current situation would be a little hard. She had to make things up for a while. "My dad's name is Genma, and my mother's name is Nodoka. I don't have any siblings."

Kankuro stared at her for a while. Something about what she/he said sounded familiar…

The weapons master tried to smile casually. She was really having a hard time trying to keep secrets from O-Gaara. But she was lucky, because it was Kankuro she was talking to.

"Your turn to speak"

"Alright", said Kankuro. "My name is Gaara. I don't live here, I live in the hidden village of sand. My father's the fourth kazekage, who by the way, was assassinated by a mutant-human-snake thingy, and my mom died because of me. We needed a sacrifice to seal a really large and bloodthirsty monster in my body. My uncle… aunt… the truth is, I don't know if she was a he or he was a she. All I know is that she… I mean he… tried to kill me, and that practically broke my heart. I have two siblings. My older sister, Temari, has a huge crush on Shikamaru, and most probably will flirt with him while we're here…"

The puppet master stopped for a while.

Gaara just stared blankly at his brother. His own life was very well explained by his sibling. He was impressed.

"_Never could have said it any better myself"_ he thought.

"What about your other sibling?" asked Tenten.

"Oh, you mean Kankuro?"

He began to smile a really creepy smile.

"_Oh no", _thought the youngest sibling.

"Kankuro is a really good older brother. He loves me very much, and takes care of me in every way he can. Whenever I get a boo-boo, he would come beside me and help me with some band aid. He never left my side, not even once…"

Kankuro thought hard, and then talked again.

"He's also very good looking, with a nice body that can easily attract girls…"

O-Gaara kept blabbing, and the hidden girls just stared in shock. Hinata was still unconscious, and Kankuro's words made her stay that way.

"OMG, Temari. Is Gaara really like this? I mean, I would understand if it was Kankuro himself talking, but it seems like Gaara's a little… um… how would we put this… gay?" asked Ino.

That was it. Gaara couldn't stand it no more. He jumped up from the tree, and dangerously stared at Kankuro with deadly eyes. Their faces were so near, which gave maximum effect of fear.

"Ah… hahaha…"

Kankuro was nervously laughing now.

The shukaku holder was somehow angry at his brother. He had embarrassed him in front of a bunch of girls.

Speaking of girls, the rest of them emerged from the trees. This made Kankuro give out a little yelp.

"You were there the whole time?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, yes we were"

Tenten poofed back to her original form. Kankuro gave out another yelp.

"So it was you…" he said.

The flower of team Gai merely smiled and stuck her tongue out cutely.

Gaara was still unhappy about this. He was so embarrassed. The girls tried to think of a way to make 'Temari' feel a little happy.

"Temari, why do you look like you're so mad at your brother?" asked Sakura. Then she smiled. "Is it because he blurt out the fact the you lo-ove Shikamaru?"

Gaara was too angry to answer, but Kankuro looked at him with teasing eyes.

"You lo-ove Shikamaru, my dear _sister_?" he asked.

O-Temari punched Gaara in the head, causing some swellings.

"Owowowowowowow!"

"Aw, c'mon Temari, don't be so mad at your bro. Come over here, we'll tell you something!" said Sakura.

The girls walked away from a suffering Kankuro, and made a small circle. Sakura was carrying Hinata in an awkward way. The, she said what she wanted to say.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow, girls?"

All girls squealed. Gaara had to force himself to do so too.

After a few girly blabs, they went to their respective homes.

"Bye Temari!" they said, all at once.

"Bye girls! I had a really fun time!"

"_That was the worst thing I have ever done in my entire ninja life_" he thought.

He walked back to Kankuro, who was now recovering from a painful blow.

"WHAT did YOU do that FOR?" he asked.

"You made me look bad."

"Well, sorry for NOT knowing that you were spying on me! I have to act NORMALLY sometimes, y'know! It's so hard to act all… emotionless."

Both of them just silently sat on the bench, and watched the beautiful sunrise view from the park.

"I think we need to find Temari."

"I second the motion."

The two walked on the pathway of the park. Finally they saw their sister seated on a bench.

In a very girly and flirty way.

Beside Shikamaru.

It was so gross looking, that Kankuro nearly barfed because of the scene they were looking at.

"I need a trash can…"

"Over there."

Gaara pointed at one. His brother rushed towards it and released it. But because of the garbage's smell, he had to barf some more.

The youngest among the siblings rolled his eyes. He looked so…pathetic.

Once Kankuro felt alright, he went next to Gaara. He saw the scene again, and paled.

"So, you lo-ove Shikamaru, don't you, bro?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro became mad, but was still disgusted at the view.

"I will stop this!" he cried.

He stomped off angrily at the couple's *barf* direction.

Shikamaru turned his head towards O-Gaara.

"Look, Kankuro. Your brother's here.

Temari was somehow still in paradise.

"Yeah… what?"

She turned to see a very angry looking O-Gaara.

Kankuro pulled her by the ear, and shouted loudly.

"COME HERE, YOUNG MAN! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 1 WEEK, MISTER!"

The shadow-user became stiff, because he DID NOT want to see an angry Gaara. He quickly searched for an excuse to leave.

"Um… I'll have to go… my mom's expecting me, and you know how bad she could get when she's mad."

With that, he ran away, top speed.

The three siblings stared at him, until he was far from view.

"That was really painful, Kankuro."

"Well, that's your fault. You make me look so girly. Maybe I would need to separate you from Shikamaru for a little while…"

"Hey! I can control myself, y'know!"

"No, you can't!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Would you two please stop that?"

The siblings looked at Gaara. Then they heard stomachs growling.

"I think we need to eat."

So, the three of them walked towards Naruto's house.

They finally arrived, but they were so tired and hungry. Temari grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it.

She repeated this action for a full 10 seconds, and concluded.

"It's locked."

"What do you mean it's locked?" asked O-Gaara. He wore a really freaked out face.

"I mean it's locked."

"Well then, check out the windows if it's open", said Gaara.

They looked all around the building in ninja style, but found no opening.

"Were gonna have to wait for that brat", said Kankuro.

So, the 3 of them sat near the door, and waited.

**1 hour after**

Naruto came home with a big smile on his face.

"That was the best, hot ramen noodles I have ever tasted, datte bayo!"

He continued on walking, when he saw 3 people seated near his door.

"Huh?"

He slowly came closer, and finally identified the people.

O-Gaara looked very nervous, scared, hungry and tired. This was because it was just now that he realized that the Shukaku was in _him_, not in Gaara. This means he couldn't for the whole night.

O-Kankuro was dead asleep.

O-Temari was forcing herself not to sleep. Gaara never thought that he didn't possess the Shukaku. That's why her/his eyes became so red and watery.

"Um guys, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

Gaara lost it for a while. He became cranky.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? We're tired and hungry, and it's all because YOU!

"What did I do?" asked the fox ninja.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO? You practically left us here in the freezing cold of the outside world, and you never even thought of giving us a spare key!"

"Jeez! I'm sorry, then. It's because you never asked me for a spare key."

"We never asked? WE NEVER ASK-

"Stop asking twice! I can hear you, y'know!"

"Sorry 'bout that", said Gaara. He really was not in the mood. Kankuro witnessed the whole scene, but paid no attention to it, because he was still a little traumatized.

"Alright then! Carry your siblings to their rooms."

Gaara carried Kankuro all the way to second floor, and made him sit on the couch. He then went back for Temari, but had a little difficulty because of her weight. Finally, she was placed on the lower part of their double-decked bed.

Naruto then went to their room.

"Would you guys want anything to eat?"

"Nah. We're too tired to do so."

"Okay then. Good night!"

The kyuubi container slowly closed their door. Gaara then laid down on his bed, not wanting to go to sleep. But then he saw hi traumatized brother, seated on the couch.

Gaara thought hard, then an idea formed on his head. He went towards his bag and grabbed a book. He gave it to Kankuro.

"It keeps me awake", he said.

It was a manga book. Stuff with complicated love stories and such. He looked at Gaara with a disbelieving face.

"I have a whole set in my bag just in case. And don't ask me anything about how I got that. Just read."

Kankuro thanked his brother and proceeded to read the book. Gaara slept peacefully, for the very first time.


End file.
